The chemical basis for interaction between steroid hormones and specific serum proteins is being investigated. Progesterone-binding globulin and alpha-glycoprotein have been isolated as homogeneous proteins. They are being studied by physicochemical and chemical methods for relationship of chemical structure to steroid binding.